<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无神论 by Dnjungle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569116">无神论</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle'>Dnjungle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Volcano [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos: Mexico (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>火山系列结束</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amado Carrillo Fuentes/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Volcano [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无神论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢hattie beta！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这就是那个声称只有一个神的无神论者。”——《哲学词典》</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦，查拉图斯特拉，你这样的不信仰比你信仰的时候还要更加虔诚！在你心里肯定有某一位上帝才使得你反过来变得这样不信神。”——《查拉图斯特拉如是说》</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……操。生日快乐，兄弟。”</p>
<p>阿马多一边擦去胸前的精液一边说。菲利克斯从他体内滑出来，疼痛和空荡感立即找上他。但他觉得这一切是值得的，因为菲利克斯在他耳边说“我喜欢看你沉甸甸的鸡巴晃来晃去的样子”。</p>
<p>他们躺在床上抽烟，胳膊偶尔碰在一起。菲利克斯问：“你为什么想回来做运输？”</p>
<p>阿马多不自觉地换上了谨慎的语气：“跟阿科斯塔合作的难度越来越大。你别担心，我会回去跟他好好磨合的。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯一本正经地点点头：“不过有一点值得考虑，如果你回来捡起运输的老本行，我们就能多见点面。”</p>
<p>阿马多花了几秒钟才反应过来，这是句玩笑，不是许诺，因此他做了符合情理的事，他笑了几声，并用玩笑话回应：“怎么，想在飞机上玩？”</p>
<p>菲利克斯起身骑在他身上：“我是个注重当下的人。”</p>
<p>两人接吻，阴茎叠在一处。</p>
<p>“呵，这可不像四十岁的人会有的活力。”</p>
<p>“你应该感到受宠若惊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>和菲利克斯在一起时，阿马多觉得自己像是生了病。去监狱探望内托时，这位看他长大的叔叔只瞟了他一眼就说：“你原谅他了，是吧？”</p>
<p>“我还能怎么办？你想让我进来陪你？”监狱使阿马多感觉不自在，即使他们身边没有任何囚犯或警卫。</p>
<p>内托继续打量着他，表情像极了出击前的河马：“不，没这么简单，你小子害怕过几个人？他给你什么好处了？他答应给华雷斯特殊待遇？”</p>
<p>“没有的事儿。菲利克斯跟我承诺过，时机一到，他会向墨西哥城施压，让他们放你出来。在那之前——”</p>
<p>内托突然放声大笑，笑声在会客室回荡。阿马多早该预见到这种反应。他感觉太阳穴乱跳，想把脸埋进领子里。</p>
<p>内托笑得上气不接下气，手在眼角抹来抹去。阿马多无奈地等他笑完，给他平复呼吸的时间。内托渐渐安静下来，过了一会儿，他一字一句地说：“操他妈的菲利克斯，操他妈的承诺。你要是相信他的鬼话，哪怕是信了一个字，你小子就离完蛋不远了。也许他会让你以为自己很重要，让你以为你在他心里有一席之地，但是你知道吗？菲利克斯的心容不下任何人。你我不过是他的工具，要是哪一天他又要抛弃一件工具——别心存侥幸，会轮到你的，他扔掉你之前甚至不会看你一眼。”</p>
<p>阿马多叹了口气：“你也这么说，阿科斯塔也这么说，抱怨很容易，但是你们有没有站在我的角度想想看，我他妈能干什么？我什么都干不了。”</p>
<p>内托靠回椅子里，笑得十分夸张：“哦，亲爱的侄子，你非常清楚你能干什么。”</p>
<p>阿马多迷惑地看着他：“启发我一下。”</p>
<p>内托摇摇头，隔着桌子伸手过去拍了拍他的脸：“那个想法就在你心里，我十年前就看到了。该明白的时候你会明白的。”</p>
<p>阿马多觉得自己永远也不会明白。菲利克斯带给他的病越来越像某种绝症，跟着他在街上走，在床上睡，在他说话的时候侵入他的大脑，就连提起菲利克斯的名字都像一场决斗，不提的时候则像一场持续的低烧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杀死费明当晚，阿马多躺在旅店的床上难以入眠。他想起阿科斯塔强调自己是强盗的样子。多么不可理喻的执念。他刚一笑出声，就因为胸前的钝痛呛咳起来。他的心中升起一种戏剧性的想法：我本可能死在那里。但当他端着枪从卡车后面起身射击时，脑海里是一片空白。没有恐惧，生存本能使他如猎犬般敏锐。枪战过后，他们用子弹再次确认费明的手下已经死去。黄昏时分的朦胧色彩笼罩在田野和尸体上，自然是最为冷漠的存在。</p>
<p>阿马多从没见过这样的阿科斯塔。男人负了伤，含着泪跪在费明的尸体前为他祈祷。难道这就是强盗和恶棍的区别？阿马多认为自己和菲利克斯都做不出这样的事。但他不是不认可阿科斯塔的做法，相反，他认为这是恰当的：几十年的恩怨，也就只有泪水能做总结了吧。他发现自己越来越能理解阿科斯塔的怪异行径，也许因为他正在吸收这份怪异，也许因为他意识到阿科斯塔并非全然混乱的代表，只是依赖一套与菲利克斯不同的秩序。阿科斯塔说：“在这个行当，唯一能维持秩序的东西是尊重。”</p>
<p>如果是菲利克斯，一定会毫不犹豫地把“尊重”换成“恐惧”。但这是由菲利克斯的个性决定的，阿马多想，至于为什么菲利克斯会变成这样，他无法给出解释。菲利克斯就像一本用已死的语言写的书，是曾经的意味深长，是现在的谜团。</p>
<p>“费明首先是父亲，是丈夫，然后才是毒贩。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯是什么呢？他离开了孩子，是个屡屡出轨的丈夫，但却是个极其成功的毒贩。</p>
<p>而我，没有孩子，也不信任婚姻，仅仅是一个毒贩。</p>
<p>阿马多突然从床上坐起来，引发胸口的一阵疼痛，不过这一次，疼痛似乎来自胸腔内部。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>即使是隔着电话，阿马多依然被孔雀的叫声烦得头疼。</p>
<p>“兄弟，你能叫它闭嘴吗？”</p>
<p>电话那头簌簌响了几声便安静下来：“丹妮埃拉说交配季节到了。没什么处理它的好办法。有时候它能叫一整晚。怎么样，现在应该听不到了。”</p>
<p>“嗯。你刚才说什么来着？”</p>
<p>“没什么要紧的。我去了趟尼加拉瓜。”</p>
<p>阿马多在椅子里坐直了。毯子从他身上滑到脚下，不远处泳池的灯光时不时会黯淡下去，让他愈发心神不宁。最令他不安的是，他尽了许久避免旧事重提的义务，就这样被菲利克斯云淡风轻地重置到原点。</p>
<p>“别紧张，”菲利克斯立即看透了他的情绪，“我不会再因为这事儿发火了。那一页彻底翻过去了，不，应该说那一页已经无迹可寻了。”菲利克斯笑了，笑声里有种残酷，使阿马多的心跳快了一拍。“不过，美国佬这回是来真的，遍地都是大兵。我和比尔·斯戴克纳见了一面。在他的飞机上。”</p>
<p>“那个CIA的无赖？你他妈疯了？他要是有心把你送给DEA邀功——”</p>
<p>“但他没有，我正在跟你说话不是吗？听着，他同意了我的计划，这个计划跟你有关。”</p>
<p>“你要派我去尼加拉瓜空投炸弹？”</p>
<p>“你这混蛋，”菲利克斯压抑笑声的尝试失败了，“说正事儿。你不是想做运输吗？马塔-巴耶斯特罗斯的工作现在归你了。”</p>
<p>“什么，帮美国佬运武器？”</p>
<p>“没错。作为交换，斯戴克纳会让DEA的问题不成问题。”</p>
<p>那马塔该干什么？阿马多刚想问，就明白根本没有问的必要。他看过新闻，知道马塔距离风口浪尖只有一步之遥。菲利克斯的计划已经成型，马塔就像饱受虫害的那段树枝，在不可撼动的利益之树上永远失去了一席之地。这不是任何人的错，只能说马塔透支了他的运气。于是阿马多说：“到时候把路线图给我，我得提前研究一下。”</p>
<p>“华雷斯怎么样？我听说跑道重新开工了。”</p>
<p>今晚的菲利克斯像是在反复测试阿马多的神经强度。阿马多本该向菲利克斯报告所有的“异常”情况，而阿科斯塔和“美国贵族”咪咪的关系绝对算得上“异常”，但是过去一段时间他想了很多，想象菲利克斯了解到这一关系后的反应，思考自己夹在所有人中间能做些什么。他得出的结论是，菲利克斯和阿科斯塔的矛盾绝对会因为咪咪而激化。这两个人就像敌对阵营的骑士般对峙，在坚硬的面具下，没人愿意理解对方的动机。</p>
<p>他突然产生了一种从菲利克斯手中保护阿科斯塔的欲望。</p>
<p>“阿科斯塔回来以后效率很高。工程进展也很顺利。你可以睡个好觉了。”</p>
<p>“有这只孔雀在，我估计睡不了多久。”</p>
<p>阿马多感觉到一个笑容爬上了自己的脸颊。放下电话时，他的手抖得厉害。这不是因为沙漠中的冷风，似乎也不是因为与菲利克斯交谈的喜悦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿马多尽力确保咪咪了解到事情的严重性。接下来的晚餐时间里，咪咪的失望是显而易见的。她没有喝酒，对盘子里的食物也没什么兴趣。阿马多用余光观察着她，看她在阿科斯塔滔滔不绝时露出的微笑。她像阳光一样爱着阿科斯塔，无孔不入地包容了他的沮丧和固执。这让阿马多感到困惑，有多少人会这样投身于没有结果的爱情？</p>
<p>咪咪应该去爱别人，阿马多固执地想。她年轻漂亮，有学识，也有背景，个性就像火焰，一定有的是人愿意被她灼伤。阿马多敬佩她和巴勃罗，因此不想眼看着他们一起走向悲剧。</p>
<p>回到家中，阿马多给菲利克斯打了个电话。</p>
<p>菲利克斯没有接。阿马多感到有些庆幸，因为他不确定他要说些什么，也许报告工程进展，或者抱怨一下阿吉拉的滑头。他需要制造一个万事顺利的表象，最近他常常这样做，几乎发展到了身心俱疲的地步。</p>
<p>他不该这样疲惫。十分钟后，他在泳池里吸了第一行可卡因，紧接着是第二行。他快速游了两圈，感觉精神充沛，欲望很满，几乎蔓延到发梢。但他知道自己此刻多半是硬不起来的，就回到屋内打开收音机，裹着毛巾在躺椅上躺下，静静地享受他的云端时刻。他没有开灯，胡里奥·伊格莱西亚斯的歌声在黑暗中回响。母亲喜欢这个笑容像马的西班牙歌手，在阿马多的印象里，她洗衣服时经常会听。</p>
<p>想到菲利克斯有多讨厌伊格莱西亚斯，阿马多不禁笑出声来——菲利克斯是听古典乐的人，他的家里有一座教堂，他的花瓶妻子说话就像调情，他和我不一样。</p>
<p>菲利克斯。他和我不一样。但是……他喜欢我的身体。</p>
<p>阿马多把毛巾掀开，在躺椅上挪了挪，借着院子里的光打量自己。不过是众多肉体中的一具——平时的他会这样想。在毒品的作用下，阿马多认为自己身上有很多可取之处。菲利克斯像抚摸他那些收藏品一样抚摸他，然后给他让人窒息的疼痛……</p>
<p>不知不觉中，阿马多的手在胸前和腹部轻轻掠过，钻进潮湿的泳裤下方，停在了阴茎的位置，然后继续下行，指尖到达了——他抽出手，猛地从躺椅上坐起身，感到自己即将跨过一条界限，而可卡因的效力正在消失。拿过茶几上的镜子，他又吸了两行，重新躺回椅子上。此前他很多次到达这个状态，十分清楚痛觉缺席的感受，这正是他想要的。他把泳裤向下推，暴露出阴茎，手指也回到两腿之间，这次他没有退却，指尖轻触着入口，带来一些轻微的刺激。接着他往手上吐了口唾沫，将一条腿搭在扶手上，以便手指进入身体。痛感几乎不存在，他又加入另一根手指，微微弓起上半身，确保两根手指都插入到足够深的位置。电台里的情歌依然在响，但由于完全沉浸在自己的世界里，阿马多忽视了它的存在。快感比平时强烈得多，他很快发觉自己的喘息加快了，两腿渐渐有了颤抖的迹象，他将泳裤彻底脱下来扔在地上，加大了手上的力道。黑暗中他仍然选择闭上眼睛，却不知道应该幻想什么。男男女女的外表从记忆中浮现，他愿意让他们中任何一个人把手指埋在他屁股里，但他最终谁都没想。他需要自由，一种不被任何记忆拖累的、焕然一新的自由。</p>
<p>
  <em>“灯光随着最后的掌声熄灭，</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>今天如此爱我的人，</em>
</p>
<p><em>明天就会让我哭泣。</em>”</p>
<p>看着自己的阴茎顶端涌出最后一股液体，阿马多叹息着在沙发上放松了全身的肌肉。他体会着快感的余味，汗水像蛛网一般覆在身上，流淌的汗珠使他感到微微发痒，这和他嗑的药也脱不开关系。他打算洗个澡，来两片地西泮，明天他就能正常运转。</p>
<p>
  <em>“有时我问风，</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>他却无心听，</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>风行进如常，</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>徒留我一人。”</em>
</p>
<p>一首好歌，阿马多站在走廊里跟着哼了几句——要是菲利克斯也愿意放下身段欣赏就好了。</p>
<p>直到这时他才意识到，菲利克斯从他的幻想中消失了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿科斯塔回来后，阿马多偶尔会产生一种乐观情绪：事情会就此走上正轨，即便工程会遇到困难，但是办法一定会比问题多，一切会平稳地运转下去，人人都有钱拿，人人都有满足感。</p>
<p>不过这种昂扬的幻想并没有削弱阿马多的谨慎，他沉浸在工作中，在关键问题上不肯让步，为的是维持他全心期待的稳定。不工作时他则给手下留下了老好人的印象，人们看到他便会感到安心，与他相处时的态度也相对随意。这正合阿马多的心意，他不喜欢别人在他旁边表现得谨小慎微、诚惶诚恐，阿科斯塔所说的“尊重”在他心里留下了回音。</p>
<p>就在阿马多忙于驯服华雷斯这只巨兽时，菲利克斯现身于工地，身着昂贵的西装，与沙漠格格不入。</p>
<p>我们要出趟门，菲利克斯说。一段车程后，他们登上了他的私人飞机。</p>
<p>菲利克斯钻进洗手间，留下阿马多在座位上和自己的疑问对话。终于露面时，菲利克斯脸上带着神秘的笑意，越过他和阿马多的座位，问厨房里的空乘还有多久降落。得到三小时的答案后，菲利克斯请她在降落前不要打扰他们。空乘轻轻地将门合上后，他在阿马多的斜对面坐下，看得出来情绪不错。</p>
<p>阿马多的疑问一一得到了解答。解释他的宏图时，菲利克斯的语调带着傲慢，仿佛一切都理所应当，仿佛哥伦比亚人会老老实实靠边站。与此同时，他在设想的庞大帝国中为阿马多准备了位置。“我们要自己组建飞机机队，你将全权负责运营。你想知道为什么叫上你，这就是原因。恭喜你了。”说完他踢了一下阿马多沾满尘土的靴子，像个顽劣的孩子一般在椅子里动了动。</p>
<p>阿马多低下头笑了，却感觉嘴角像坠了铅一样沉重。他需要更多时间考虑这件事，需要时间来权衡利弊。他想劝菲利克斯再好好想想这种转变会给联邦带来的压力和风险，但他知道没有什么能动摇菲利克斯的想法。菲利克斯要是有心促成一件事，不论通过多么曲折的手段，这件事都必然会实现。</p>
<p>菲利克斯继续描绘着他的构想，说到华雷斯将如何嵌入整个计划时，眼中竟然升起了一种怪异的柔情，像一位被自己的造物打动的神明，被这座城市的名字勾起了怀念的情绪。</p>
<p>“随之而来的钱会使我们坚不可摧。”</p>
<p>阿马多抬眼看着他，品味着“我们”一词的邀约意味。</p>
<p>菲利克斯抬了抬下巴：“你怎么回事儿？没有庆祝的心思啊？”</p>
<p>阿马多端起酒向他致意。菲利克斯却走过来拿过他的酒杯喝了一口，然后轻率地放在一边。阿马多看得出菲利克斯的神态变了，兴致似乎很高。他们很久没操了，但在一番本该激动人心的谈话之后，一个未知的会议之前，阿马多感觉到性欲就像水上的浮木一样没有立足的根基。</p>
<p>菲利克斯把手撑在阿马多的椅背上，俯身在他耳边说：“你在飞机上操过吗？”</p>
<p>阿马多将自己的兴奋视为逃避。他应该花时间消化菲利克斯的计划，而不是响应他的每次引诱。但他的心跳确实加快了，指尖都微微发麻。他告诉自己，这都是因为他们太久没见面了。想念是个不恰当的词，但他确实想念面前这具身体。</p>
<p>“没在移动的飞机上操过。”他听见自己回答道。</p>
<p>“那么我们得好好利用剩下的航程。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯低头亲吻阿马多，说在他的胡子上能尝到尘土的咸味儿。“你不是喜欢建筑工地吗？我随身带着呢。”两个人笑着继续亲了一会儿，菲利克斯解开腰带，将裤子向下褪了一些，露出了微微勃起的阴茎，接着抓住阿马多的手，慢慢送到身后。阿马多揉捏他的臀部，陶醉在那一如往昔的热度里，接着将指尖探入臀瓣之间——</p>
<p>他吃惊地看着菲利克斯，对方舔了舔嘴唇，给了他一个得意的笑，指引他的手继续深入。阿马多的手指就这样缓慢地没入了那个湿润松软的地带，没有受到阻力，只有内部绵绵的收缩挤压着他的手指。</p>
<p>阿马多绝望地认识到了自己有多喜欢这样的菲利克斯。他硬得很快，阴茎急不可耐地想要取代他的手指。菲利克斯看懂了他的渴望，把裤子和鞋子都脱下来扔到一边，阿马多也领会了，急忙调整了坐姿，解开腰带将勃起的阴茎露在外面。两人的默契得到了证实，菲利克斯满意地跨坐在阿马多腿上和他接吻。为了确认菲利克斯的确准备好了，他将三根手指一起插入菲利克斯体内，引起后者的一声低吟。他继续抽插几次，只为了欣赏菲利克斯紧紧攀着他后颈的样子。抽出手指，菲利克斯立刻握住他的阴茎，贴在入口之外敏感的皮肤上来回磨蹭，两人都能感觉得到插入之前的紧迫感。阿马多倾向于继续挑逗一会儿，菲利克斯则选择抬起身体，直接把他的阴茎往体内塞。</p>
<p>不管菲利克斯在洗手间里对自己做了什么，阿马多都觉得和魔法无异。他看着菲利克斯慢慢往下坐，整根阴茎缓缓从视线中消失，从前过于紧绷的快感被温柔的裹挟感所替代。他观察菲利克斯的表情，发现他正捂着腹部，颤抖着调整呼吸。</p>
<p>过了一会儿，菲利克斯终于挤出一句话：“你的鸡巴早晚要害死我……”</p>
<p>阿马多开始担心他的不适意味着更严重的问题，于是握住他的腰部，想帮他起来。菲利克斯起身到一半，就缺乏耐心地重新坐了下去，两个人都因为这急促的快感低声呻吟起来。</p>
<p>“操——菲利克斯，她要是听见我们——”阿马多用眼神示意厨房的方向。</p>
<p>“我可不想杀了她。你最好别出声。”菲利克斯恶作剧地笑着，加快了在阿马多身上起伏的速度。</p>
<p>接下来阿马多经历了一场感官的折磨。菲利克斯的身体像熔炉似的包裹着他，交合处响起潮湿的声音；他尝到菲利克斯口中苦涩的酒味，闻到他身上怡人的皮肤味道；阳光贸然地照射着一切，他看见一滴透明的液体从龟头上流下来，被菲利克斯用手在阴茎上抹开；手淫使菲利克斯的肠道和入口都收紧了，他重复着向下坐的动作，直到双腿渐渐麻痹。</p>
<p>菲利克斯在椅子里费劲地跪下，阿马多注意到他的疲惫，就采用了更紧密的姿势靠在一起，双手扶住他的臀部，主动向上操。菲利克斯把额头抵在阿马多肩后的椅背上，进入了一种前所未有的忘情状态。“操……阿马多，就这样，太他妈爽了——”</p>
<p>阿马多露出笑容，他抱紧菲利克斯，跨部持续向上顶。这时，他的视线越过菲利克斯的肩膀看到了过道尽头的镜子。这个无知无感的物体恒定地反射着他们的形象——阿马多看见自己的阴茎像某种有自主意志的生物一般在菲利克斯的身体进进出出，在他们相连的地方，润滑液渐渐流出来，于阳光下闪着沉默的光。目光向上，掠过臀部上紧扣的双手、菲利克斯的高级衬衣和他弯曲的脊背，阿马多看到了自己的脸——那是一张奇怪的脸，并不是他想象中的沉溺情欲的笑脸，只是眉头紧锁，目光审慎、心事重重地看着镜中的自己。</p>
<p>阿马多感到无可辩驳的分裂：他以为自己抛下了常识和自我，接受了对菲利克斯的执念，但这镜像使他意识到，他的欲望已经和往日不同了。</p>
<p>即便如此，阿马多依然在操着菲利克斯，甚至连心跳都没有变化，刚刚的领悟仿佛是发生在别人身上。他稍稍扭过头去，鼻尖擦着身上人的鬓角，眼睛盯着镜子中的映像，小声地在菲利克斯耳边说：“你特意装了这么多镜子？”</p>
<p>菲利克斯从情欲中抬头，困惑地看了他一眼，然后才反应过来他在说什么。“没错，”菲利克斯调笑道，“我早就预见到要在这架飞机上跟你操到天昏地暗。怎么样，你喜欢？”</p>
<p>“非常喜欢。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯顺着阿马多的视线看去，纵使不知道他心中所想，阿马多也能感受得到，环绕自己的肉体迅速收紧了。菲利克斯注视着镜子，像是被其中的景象迷住了。“……这不可能。”他自言自语道，“这不可能。”</p>
<p>“你不相信我们如此合拍？”</p>
<p>在吻住阿马多之前，菲利克斯恍惚地说：“我们会毁了对方。”</p>
<p>在镜子中看到自己的样子使菲利克斯更加兴奋，他迎合阿马多的动作，手指缠在对方的长发里，额头相抵，呼吸也混在一起。你的确会毁了我，阿马多冷静地想。原先的亲密流失后，纯粹的瘾填补上来。阿马多感到自己的心冻住了，只有埋在菲利克斯体内的阴茎是火热的，这一转变并未激发内心的矛盾，相反，阿马多认为这是自由的先兆。他需要菲利克斯的身体，此时此刻，他终于做到了仅仅需要这身体。</p>
<p>他在高潮前抽身，菲利克斯将两人的阴茎一起握在手里。“射在我的鸡巴上。”菲利克斯贴着他的嘴角说，话音很低，但依然听起来像个命令。一个性感的命令，阿马多非常愿意服从，他一手将菲利克斯的衬衫推高，一手快速套弄阴茎，直到精液落在菲利克斯的阴茎上。菲利克斯深吸一口气，在座椅上跪直，为自己手淫，精液聚集在指间，又被他涂抹到阴茎各处，发出湿滑的声响。看到属于自己的精液覆盖了菲利克斯的阴茎，扭曲的喜悦从阿马多心中升起——他像渔网一般捕获了菲利克斯。他将手指重新送进菲利克斯体内，拇指在会阴处按揉，使得对方的跨部不自主地向他靠过去。菲利克斯湿漉漉的阴茎就在面前，阿马多低下头去，轻轻吮吸龟头，尝到精液的咸涩。菲利克斯紧咬着牙，像是承受不住多方袭来的快感，射在阿马多的舌尖上时，他发出了破碎的叹息。阿马多直视着菲利克斯，将精液咽了下去。菲利克斯抚摩着他的喉结，仿佛追踪精液的去向，手指向下，下滑到心脏的位置，最终收回手，满足地瘫坐在他腿上，双眼紧闭，大口喘着气，过了一会儿才起身去洗手间。</p>
<p>“你筹划这件事有多久了？”等到两人都衣冠整齐后，阿马多问。</p>
<p>“这件事？”菲利克斯喝了一口酒，似乎是有意打岔，“从我过生日那天的晚上开始。我们讨论过要在飞机上操一次，我恰好执行力很强……”</p>
<p>阿马多笑着摇摇头：“我是说这件事。扩展生意这件事。”</p>
<p> “这件事是我的毕生心愿。”故作漫不经心的表情从菲利克斯脸上一闪而过，紧接着他的眼中又恢复了灼人的光亮。他进一步说明了各方势力将如何向他低头。“这会给我们带来转变。你准备好了吗？”</p>
<p>“当然准备好了。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯轻哼一声：“看看你。我想过很多次，怀疑你会背叛我。”</p>
<p>“我为什么会背叛你？”</p>
<p>菲利克斯没回答，而是长久地凝视他，接着过去吻了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事实证明菲利克斯有能力把危机化作生死攸关的巨大危机。</p>
<p>菲利克斯说他没有选择，在阿马多看来，这就像是赌徒、惯犯和瘾君子会说的话。</p>
<p>阿马多的房间与菲利克斯的只有一墙之隔，阳台门开着，阿马多清楚地听到了隔壁传来的死亡威胁。然而他的焦虑与菲利克斯的不相上下。他在房间里踱步，罕见地被真正的恐惧攫住了——菲利克斯会害死他们所有人。</p>
<p>恐慌没有持续多久。片刻后，他消化了现实，心也冷静下来。事情已经发生了，没有逆转的余地，为已经敲定的事感到心烦意乱是没有意义的。他想起帕丘·埃雷拉幸灾乐祸的脸，这个狡猾的哥伦比亚人恐怕早就赌他们会惨败。所以菲利克斯就像往常的菲利克斯那样，在面对逆境时反应过激，几乎就像沸腾的泡沫一般瞬间失控了。</p>
<p>我没有选择。这句话不断在阿马多的脑子里打转。这就是菲利克斯应对他那病态的好胜心的态度吗？人永远都有选择不去毁掉自己，除非菲利克斯已经疯了。</p>
<p>这个念头以玩笑开端，逐渐变得严肃起来，也许菲利克斯真的疯了，按照他自己的说法——我的毕生心愿——这疯病可能由来已久。阿马多回忆起自己去华雷斯之前跟菲利克斯的对话，当时两个人躺在床上，他记得这个男人像害怕死亡一样害怕停滞不前。所以他宁愿冒着牺牲一切的风险也要推动“联邦”前进？不，这次不是，零售是更私人的想法，是关于菲利克斯想要更多，70吨则是欲望摆布下的孤注一掷。</p>
<p>阿马多希望自己更了解菲利克斯。他们说过很多话，很多玩笑话，但很少推心置腹地谈。如果他能了解菲利克斯每个决策背后的想法，他或许会更支持他。可惜的是，今时今日，似乎没有人能享受这种特权。菲利克斯推开了所有人，推开了玛利亚，推开了他从前的朋友，至于生意上的伙伴，就在刚刚，他还说“我没有合伙人”。</p>
<p>阿马多不得不思考：在他的眼里，我是什么人？</p>
<p>这引出了另一个更重要的问题：在我的眼里，他是什么人？</p>
<p>夕阳将黑夜前最后一缕冰冷的红光投进屋内。阿马多看向那面分隔了他和菲利克斯的墙，感到了稍纵即逝的安心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>动身去伯利兹前，阿马多跟阿科斯塔通了次电话。他认为阿科斯塔有权利知道巴拿马发生了什么。阿科斯塔对生意上的这一突发事件表现出了异乎寻常的漠然。“你觉得我会在乎那个恶棍的狗屁计划？”</p>
<p>“这不光是菲利克斯的计划，巴勃罗，你得明白这关系到咱们所有人的命。”</p>
<p>“哼，我知道我会怎么死，糊涂鬼，肯定不是死在给那家伙卖命的路上。至于你？你已经没救了。”</p>
<p>阿科斯塔是认真地打算退休。得出这个结论后，阿马多又多了一件要担心的事。</p>
<p>在贝尔莫潘时，他做了一个梦。他梦见自己站在崭新的跑道中央，看着不远处阿科斯塔的尸体，尸体上布满弹孔。菲利克斯从他身后现身，拍拍他的肩头：“干得不错，阿马多。想去飞机棚里坐坐吗？我得感谢你为我做的牺牲。”在梦里，他低下头，看见自己颤抖的双手和手中的枪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他的坚持下，曼尼支支吾吾的解释了阿吉拉窃听到的内容。阿马多早该料到这个腐败警察唯恐天下不乱的本性会带来麻烦，再往坏里想，也许阿吉拉正是想借菲利克斯之手除掉阿科斯塔。</p>
<p>疯猪死了，菲利克斯企图杀掉帕尔马。他在恰帕斯忙碌的时候，世界似乎陷入了彻底的混乱。他了解菲利克斯睚眦必报的个性，这件事不会自行平息，除了尽可能地远离战场，他做不了什么。</p>
<p>赶到奥希纳加时已是深夜。阿马多没有完善的计划，只想带阿科斯塔离开，藏得越久越好。</p>
<p>透过黑暗，阿科斯塔依然看透了他的心思。</p>
<p>“我能纠正这件事，巴勃罗。我会跟菲利克斯谈谈的。他现在需要我。”事实是，他并不确定菲利克斯是否需要他，明天可能会有另一个熟悉运输的人出现，或许比他更听话，也更识时务，而背着菲利克斯掩藏叛徒的阿马多的好运就会迅速结束。没有什么能阻止菲利克斯对他下手，友情和常情不行，情欲则更微不足道。</p>
<p>阿科斯塔叫他离开，并将当年那块假表还给了他。原来他们都清晰地记得初次见面的场景。阿马多掂量着掌心带着体温的表，心脏沉重地跳动。他从未如此重视一段友谊。阿科斯塔的言行给他带来了极大的影响，过去几年从他身上学到的东西胜过了任何学校能提供的教育。</p>
<p>“总有一天，你得在那个混蛋背后捅上一刀。我只希望你会知道那一天什么时候会来。”</p>
<p>阿马多在当地找了家还在营业的餐馆。他以为自己会因为伤感而没有胃口，但他吃下了比往常更多的东西。他坐在吧台边，守着瓶啤酒，耳边是其他客人高谈阔论的声音。</p>
<p>阿马多认为自己不是个多愁善感的人。或许是心力交瘁，或许是酒精作用，他突然想到了事情本可能有的另一种样子：巴勃罗会从这行退休，和咪咪隐居在沙漠的某个角落，而自己会偶尔去拜访；他们或许会有孩子，一个吵闹的孩子，总是弄脏巴勃罗的毛毯，像苍耳一样攀在父亲身上；咪咪会画他们的肖象，阿马多会在一个板凳上坐一下午，等咪咪把他画成愁眉苦脸的模样；他们会再次共进晚餐，咪咪会感谢他保护巴勃罗的努力，保护他不受菲利克斯的伤害……</p>
<p>一些事物正在他心中静静地坍塌，像地震中的城市，被一股看不见的力量夷为平地，在胸腔内留下撕裂般的疼痛。他想到阿科斯塔的话，也想到他叔叔的话。他不知道那一天会在什么时候到来。这时机也许就像一颗松动的牙，等到疼痛消失，自然就像叶子那样脱落了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴勃罗·阿科斯塔死了。阿马多戴着他的表，在追踪器前坐了一夜。第二天早晨，他亲手把追踪器放回原位，目送飞机离开。</p>
<p>两天后，满载可卡因的飞机在恰帕斯降落。阿马多觉得领航人是个怪人，但也是个忠心耿耿的人，他们在这几天协调运输的过程中有过几次交流，总的来说，他们互相欣赏。</p>
<p>被领航人称作蛇让他有些意外。但是哥伦比亚人似乎并没有贬低他的意思，他们一笑了之。</p>
<p>“某人向你致以特别的敬意并献上一枚热吻。”</p>
<p>阿马多发自内心地笑了，看来帕丘·埃雷拉除了喜欢把别人踩在脚下，还有那么点娱乐精神。</p>
<p>清点完货物，阿马多独自坐在临时办公室里，手搭在电话的话筒上。他考虑过用点可卡因，这样他会更有说服力，但他最后决定保持清醒。他最好是脆弱的，最好是犹豫不决的，他要让菲利克斯以为自己还像以前那样依赖他、服从他。</p>
<p>菲利克斯接了电话，说自己有事要办，让他尽量简短。</p>
<p>“我们有麻烦了，兄弟。你最好坐下听。”</p>
<p>阿马多解释了追踪器和自己复原它的理由。</p>
<p>菲利克斯沉默了一会儿：“你确定可行吗？”</p>
<p>“你可以借我点人手。”</p>
<p>“我会派卡尔德罗尼去协助你。”</p>
<p>“好啊。”阿马多让自己的声音带上笑意，“你能想象吗？DEA会爱死遍地的白玉米面。”</p>
<p>“别搞砸了。丢一公斤真货都要算在你头上。”菲利克斯急匆匆地说，立刻挂掉了电话。</p>
<p>阿马多听到那头的忙音，自嘲地想：也许菲利克斯会是那个先提出结束的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿马多就站在仓库门口，听到了菲利克斯对蓝人下达的指令。</p>
<p>“合伙人？”你说过你没有合伙人。</p>
<p>菲利克斯走过来，姿态谦逊，手有些不自在地扶在门上。他感谢了阿马多。“没有你我做不成这些。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯说他只是想让大家都开心。然后他凑过来，藏在阿马多这侧的阴影里，手指在飞行员的腰带扣上摩挲。</p>
<p>阿马多以为自己会感到恶心，会被负罪感压得抬不起头来，但他的身体保留了和大脑不同的记忆。就连他的大脑也在为身体开脱——此时的菲利克斯显得那么可靠，让人难以和巴拿马的赌徒联系起来，也难以和杀死阿科斯塔的凶手联系起来。</p>
<p>但阿马多不会忘记那些警告。杀死兄弟的太阳神。他的心容不下任何人。我只希望你会知道那一天什么时候会来。到头来阿马多不会辜负自己。</p>
<p>所以他笑了，轻轻地用戴着表的手握住菲利克斯的手腕：“我听说你跟玛利亚和好了。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯抬起头，眼中有不可置信。然后他明白了，从阿马多的手掌下将手收回，揣在兜里。两个人继续对视了几秒，菲利克斯先开口，有挽回颜面的意思：“你是对的。我本来打算告诉你我以后会对她忠诚。这样对她和孩子都公平。玛利亚和我，我们离不开对方，这就是婚姻对人的影响吧。”</p>
<p>“当然，兄弟，我理解。”阿马多依然保持着完美的笑脸。</p>
<p>“所以，”菲利克斯耸了耸肩，“做回好兄弟了？”</p>
<p>阿马多给了他一个拥抱，菲利克斯愣了一下，然后也抱住了他。他们紧紧地抱了一会儿。</p>
<p>阿马多问：“接下来该干什么？”</p>
<p>菲利克斯意味不明地笑了，在他肩上拍了拍，仿佛在说，你是不会理解的。</p>
<p>阿马多望着他走向飞机的背影，喉咙中忽然有种紧绷的感觉。他迟钝地意识到，在他的心里，某种情感走到了结尾，而他像个盲人一般，没有捕捉到它的开端，只触摸到路的尽头那冰冷的墙壁，指尖的硬度无情地提醒着他——他在一段走不通的路上挣扎了七年。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿马多回到锡那罗亚探望母亲，因为她在电话中说新房子使她感到寂寞。父亲去世后，阿马多就给母亲在库利亚坎买了个别墅，地址离他几个兄弟姐妹的住处更近，但母亲的心境还是变了，常常谈起死亡和后世。</p>
<p>在河边散步时，母亲始终抓着他的胳膊，像是怕他会凭空蒸发。</p>
<p>“那天我从教堂回来，翻看你的照片，看见我去莫雷洛斯探望你时的合影。”</p>
<p>母亲给所有的孩子准备了单独的相册，上面用圆珠笔写着名字。阿马多记得属于自己的那本相册，封面是几朵向日葵。</p>
<p>“你把我介绍给你在飞行学校认识的朋友。那天晚上，我在卧室止不住地流眼泪。不管走到哪里，人们都喜欢你，他们被你吸引，从你小时候起就是这样，我真心为你感到骄傲。可是你从学校回来，跟着你叔叔干活。我问你：‘阿马迪托，你不想当飞行员了？’你却说你的计划从来都不是老老实实地当个飞行员。我问你计划是什么。你不肯告诉我。我知道你从十几岁就跟着内托，一放学就拿着你父亲的猎枪出门练习，我在地里就能听见枪声。后来我看见你本子上画的路线图、房子的平面图那一类东西，我还以为是DFS的工作计划。你半年后才告诉我你不在DFS干了，要去学开飞机，不是吗？接着又发生了豪尔赫·席尔瓦·罗哈斯的事，村里那么多人都说是你做的，我在肉铺和克劳迪娅·罗哈斯吵架，那个可怜的女人哭着把指甲埋进我的手腕里。我多少明白是你杀了他，明白我其实是在跟自己争吵。”</p>
<p>阿马多想起那个被扔进海里的年轻人，尸体冲上来时已经被鱼类吃掉了大半边身体，剩余的部分被切开装在塑料袋里还给他的父母，附着一块木牌，上面写着“告密者的下场”。他叹了口气：“有人能证明他出卖了我们。那是来自阿维莱斯的命令，我没有选择。再说了，也不是我动的手，我怎么可能亲手对克劳迪娅做出这种事。”</p>
<p>母亲抓着他的手紧了紧：“我知道是那些跟从你的年轻人做的。我这么告诉自己很多年了。但那块木牌上的字迹，上帝啊，我认得出来——”</p>
<p>阿马多关切地扶住母亲的双肩：“过去的事就让它过去吧，选择做这一行，就会有这一行的结局。”</p>
<p>“那段时间我害怕看报纸，害怕上面报道的杀人案出自你手。可我又不敢去问你，也知道你不能透露任何细节。你早早就像你父亲那样把自己封闭起来，只有你知道你想要什么。我梦见过太多次你离开家的情形，回家时却是躺在棺材里。可我是个贪心的人，一面向上帝祈祷你不受伤害，一面希望你的野心能够实现。这怎么可能呢？”母亲惶惑地看着他的眼睛，“人怎么可能不犯错误，运气怎么可能没有耗尽的一天？”</p>
<p>阿马多抱住这个生养他的女人，轻抚她的后背。</p>
<p>母亲执拗地说：“答应我，永远不要像你叔叔那样轻信别人，要让别人相信你；不要做那个受伤的人，要让别人受你的伤害。”</p>
<p>“上帝多半不会认可这种人生哲学，”阿马多轻笑一声，看向远处浑浊的河水，“不必担心。你的儿子再也不会相信任何人了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>菲利克斯犯了错误。恐惧的高压下人人都会各寻出路，这将使他的联邦分崩离析。</p>
<p>接到阿马多的电话，领航人毫不意外：“我要是给你他的号码，就没有回头路了。你准备好了吗？”</p>
<p>“当然准备好了。”</p>
<p>“你知道吗，阿马多？”</p>
<p>“怎么？”</p>
<p>“我早就猜到你是条毒蛇。”</p>
<p>“那是夸奖吗？”</p>
<p>“差不多吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>广场一个个离开，只剩下菲利克斯和阿马多两个人，在昏暗的灯光下像两个幽灵，沉默地对抗。</p>
<p>阿马多说：“结束了。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯的脸上是他从没见过的表情，那双偏执的眼睛里包含了过多的情绪。“多久了？你为颠覆我准备了多久？”</p>
<p>他知道菲利克斯在问什么。从何时开始，你当着我的面欺骗我？还剩下哪些时刻是真实的？还剩下哪些感觉是真实的？他不会给出确切的答案，因为和菲利克斯分道扬镳的决定不是某天做出的。是他们把对方推开了，菲利克斯毁了他们之间的信任，而阿马多自己则拒绝了摇摇欲坠的未来。</p>
<p>“一直在等正确的时机。”他说，“这样他们就不会把我当作威胁。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯笑了，不知是在笑他的心机，还是境遇的荒谬：“没有我，你就不会有这一切。”</p>
<p>“我知道。我还没忘。但你没给我留多少选择，兄弟。”阿马多从椅子里起身，“我不过是想从你手中活下来。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯像是听到了最滑稽的事情：“你真这么告诉自己？也行，如果这么想能帮你睡个好觉。”</p>
<p>“你难道看不清你就像一颗定时炸弹？无差别地毁灭我在乎的东西，还有你在乎的东西。”</p>
<p>菲利克斯也站起来，像是对仇敌施放了最后的诅咒，又像是道出对老友的忠告：“等你来到我的位置，阿马多，你很快就会明白，你和我完完全全是一路人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十个月后，阿马多站在瓜达拉哈拉的陶斯画廊里，系统里有点可卡因，头脑清晰，思路活跃。他注视着墙上的一幅画，手里拿着画廊多年前发行的一本宣传册。</p>
<p>“这幅画表现的是战士波波卡特佩特与公主伊斯塔奇瓦特尔嬉戏的场面。本是三联画《火山的传说》中的一幅，另两幅已经售出了。”一个男人悄然出现在他身旁。</p>
<p>阿马多转身一看，心想：现在画廊销售也招嬉皮士了？</p>
<p>男人的名牌上写着“塞尔吉奥”。</p>
<p>“谢谢你的解说，塞尔吉奥，”他晃晃手中的宣传册，“你看，我也是有备而来。”</p>
<p>“这本宣传册已经过时了，我可以为您拿一本新的。”</p>
<p>“谢了，兄弟，但是你看，我只需要这一本。其实我是专程为这幅画来的。”阿马多指指墙上的画。“不过在买下它之前，我要请教你一下。”</p>
<p>“请说。”</p>
<p>他展开宣传册，指着三联画的页面，“如果我犯了错误，麻烦你纠正我。中间这幅是酋长告诉公主战士阵亡的假消息。最右这副是战士回家后，发现公主死于过度悲伤，自己也陷入悲痛的场景。”</p>
<p>“您说得完全正确。”塞尔吉奥展现出一副老师的做派，沉着地点了点头。</p>
<p>阿马多的手指停留在掩面哭泣的战士身上：“那么请你告诉我，一个人为什么会买这幅画？”</p>
<p>“原因想必是因人而异的。我不能妄加推测。”</p>
<p>“我就是想听听你的个人意见。”</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥从他手里接过册子，仔细端详着上面的内容，最后犹疑地说：“那个人很痛苦，但不会说出口。战士波波卡也是这样，买画的人或许产生了共鸣。”</p>
<p>阿马多皱着眉看向册子上的画，不由得想起多年前的一幕。他和菲利克斯坐在办公室的沙发上，手里端着酒。那时他们还没上过床，生意也还没涉及可卡因。菲利克斯突然中断了谈话，一言不发地看着这幅画。阿马多不理解他的眼神，更准确地说，不理解他的一切。这么多年过去，他在阿马多心里还是谜团。</p>
<p>菲利克斯被捕那天，阿马多关掉新闻，叫曼尼去找三联画里剩下的那幅。他需要一个答案，即使他知道，菲利克斯不能用一个答案来概括。</p>
<p>“不错，塞尔吉奥。”为了逗这个销售玩，阿马多朝向墙上的画问道：“你能说说一个人为什么会买这幅画吗？”</p>
<p>年轻的销售看了看画，又看了看阿马多：“应该是为了纪念一段难忘的日子吧。”</p>
<p>塞尔吉奥去找人包装画作。展厅内只剩阿马多和一位困倦的保安。</p>
<p>阿马多继续欣赏着画，思考该挂在家里的什么位置。画上的男女亲密无间地靠在一起。两个工人走进来，将画从墙上小心翼翼地摘下，留下两枚一模一样的挂钩，相距约60厘米，由螺丝固定在墙上。</p>
<p>阿马多看着挂钩，突然产生了一种怪异的感受。它们在墙上不得移动，保持着一个恰到好处的距离，无法靠近，也无法远离。</p>
<p>为了逃离这种感觉，他带上墨镜，从侧门步入花园。</p>
<p>园内空无一人，洁白的雪覆盖了花园的大半景致。这是十分罕见的景色，在瓜达拉哈拉的那些年里，他从未见过雪。他伸出手去，让一枚雪花徐徐落在手心里。雪接触皮肤的那一刹，他体会到了火一般的烧灼感。用手指将雪搓开，指尖上留下了尘土似的灰白印记。</p>
<p>阿马多抬头看向天空，细雪落满双肩。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>系列完结，多谢支持<br/>接下来会写一篇乌鸦/pacho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>